Amor
by Violette Moore
Summary: Todo lo que quería era pasar este día con las personas que le dieron la vida. Sentirse amada y por supuesto especial. ¿Quién le ayudará a lograrlo?


_Regalito de Cumpleaños para:_ ** _Lady Wayne Al Ghul._**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen (ni la imagen de referencia) únicamente la trama.

* * *

 **.**

 **Amor**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Sombras, gritos ensordecedores, objetos volando por todos lados, retratos familiares rotos y maltrechos.

Desde hacía un tiempo, sus padres discutían mucho. Sabía que las ocupaciones de ambos los mantenían en lugares apartados, mamá combatía con una organización diferente a la de papá. Y este último solía tener predilección por compartir su cama con más de una dama.

Las implicaciones de esto aún no las comprendía. Tan solo retenía fragmentos de lo que gritaban. Que papá no era fiel, que mamá lo tenía harto, que se casaron demasiado pronto, que el amor no duró demasiado.

Ella se encogía contra la pared, mirando sus siluetas danzar, porque las discusiones eran en el piso de abajo y se suponía que ella estaba dormida y no debería de observar. Sin embargo lo hacía, porque estaban unidos por un lazo tan fuerte que no era exclusivamente sanguíneo sino emocional.

La furia e impotencia de ambos la despertaba, la atravesaba como una navaja y entonces es que saltaba sobre sus pies descalzos, apretando las manos contra sus oídos en pos de no escuchar más pero no servía de nada.

No, cuando su madre sufría y a su padre le hería.

Entonces iluminaba su cuerpo que resplandecía en un tono azul verdoso contrario del de su madre que era de un verde mucho mas intenso, levitaba hasta la ventana, escudriñando la oscuridad de la noche, sopesando la posibilidad de alejarse volando y encontrar cobijo en algún otro lado, pero su lazo la frenaba.

Las emociones de ambos, desgastándola, torturándola. No podría llegar demasiado lejos en ese estado, ni siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente para abrir la ventana o golpear lo que fuera como hacían abajo.

Suspiraba, tragándose las lágrimas además del orgullo porque se sabía heredera de una guerrera que además de todo, era princesa e hija del guardián que fue entrenado por uno de los guerreros mas prodigiosos de este planeta.

Soberbia, aguerrida y dura debería ser su coraza pero aún se sentía pequeña de edad, cuerpo, espíritu, templanza.

Bajaba las escaleras de una en una, hasta apostarse en el ya conocido rincón. Si fueran mas minuciosos, los cuidadores que le asignaban habrían encontrado que sus dibujos aún de infante comenzaban a estar tintados de colores neutros y opacos.

La sombra, que decoraba una pared en apariencia ausente la representaba a ella, sentada ahí, mientras sus padres gritaban.

.

.

.

Lloró, con impotencia y en estruendoso bramido a sabiendas de estar siendo ignorada, pues aunque sabía que sus obligaciones eran muchas, que no cuidaban exclusivamente de ella, sino de la ciudad y algunas veces del mundo.

Este día era especial.

Era su día.

En el que nació.

Y no hubo pastel, obsequios, recuerdos.

Su nana, tuvo que irse temprano. A veces se quedaba hasta que volvían sus padres pero esta noche fue la excepción.

Reba, tampoco recordó que este día era su aniversario pero no la culpó, porque no era su obligación.

La despidió con un beso en la frente morena, peinó su cabello con dedos desnudos y aseguró que no tardarían demasiado en llegar. Si tenía miedo, debía mirar el cielo, admirar la luz de la luna y confiar en que los justicieros que vigilaban tanto su ciudad como las vecinas, impedirían que la agrediera alguna clase de mal.

Batman.

Pensó en su abuelito y en la familia que alguna vez conoció. No solía reunirse demasiado con ellos, Gotham estaba a dos horas de Blüdhaven, pero como mencionó, sus padres estaban todo el tiempo fuera y cuando llegaban.

Había problemas.

Mamá iluminó su cuerpo incandescentemente, papá tomó los bastones con que se defendía de los malhechores irradiando su propia electricidad, ella gritó de nuevo, los dedos de ambas manos no le alcanzaban para cubrir su rostro por completo.

No quería escuchar, ver, sentir, estar ahí y como si de un mandato divino se tratara, un manto oscuro la protegió.

Manos que no resultaron extrañas la cobijaron contra su pecho, sintió los latidos de un corazón amable, además de las emociones que en este caso eran de total protección. La llevó de regreso a sus aposentos, de ahí a la ventana y luego al vertiginoso y liberador exterior.

No tenía miedo de las alturas, la velocidad o la vida en si misma, pero aún así, al saberse a salvo en brazos de él, se aferró a sus ropas rogando para que nunca la dejara caer.

Robin, permitió que llorara contra su ropa hasta que se secaron sus lágrimas. No dijo una sola palabra, no la reprendió, ni tampoco la confortó. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, se conocían desde su alumbramiento o al menos así fue como se lo contó. Cuando por fin se calmó y lo _liberó,_ el antaño asesino le extendió un pañuelo blanco y le ordenó que limpiara su cara, ella lo hizo demasiado rápido, rasguñando su rostro así que él, le arrebató la prenda y terminó con delicadeza la acción.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—preguntó sin incriminar, ni juzgar. Aunque en su fuero interno sentía, sus inmensas ganas por poner a sus padres en su lugar. Asintió con el rostro y observó donde estaban, era la copa del árbol mas elevado y cercano a su hogar.

Desde ahí se veía la noche eterna, la luna resplandeciente y las estrellas tintineantes que describían formas curiosas, llamadas constelaciones.

Suspiró en un lamento, abrazándose a sí misma aunque en realidad, no sentía frío. Su temperatura corporal era cálida como la de mamá, pero su piel era frágil como la de papá, ella no irradiaba energías tan poderosas como para requerir un traje especial. No obstante; si se enfurecía, si las emociones de los demás la dominaban y rebasaban, algo pasaba.

Una explosión de energía tan poderosa que lastimaba a los demás, fuerza que debería controlar para luchar junto a papá y mamá.

—Yo…bueno, te traje algo. —comentó el guerrero, abriendo la casaca que llevaba adherida al cuerpo. Extrajo una pieza de plata, parecía un abre cartas o mas bien una daga. Sabía que algún día, él la formaría como heroína, su padre así lo dispuso puesto que se sentía demasiado viejo u oxidado para la acción.

La admiró a contra luz, era hermosa, como la pluma de un ave, delgada en un borde pero frondosa y estilizada en el otro.

—De momento, es sólo como decoración pero después servirá para tu protección. —ella asintió con el rostro. Robin le sonrió de la forma que pocas veces hacía. Tenía un gesto amable para aquellos que consideraba admirables y después preguntó si le permitiría mostrar ¿Cómo es que la debía usar? Accedió y entonces él, tomó la pieza plateada de sus diminutas manos, removió los cabellos que desde hacía un rato llevaba sueltos y los ató en un moño, usando la daga como prendedor. Sus mejillas se inflamaron, algo en su pecho reaccionó, un sentimiento cálido, parecido a la gratitud, pero no se trataba sólo de eso.

—¿Tú, no lo olvidaste?—formuló la pregunta como primera oración. Robin sonrió de nuevo, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la rama más gruesa del árbol y ella sintió el impulso de volver a acomodarse en su pecho, pero se controló.

—No, y ellos tampoco lo han hecho pero de momento sus problemas, son todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres mas intuitiva que eso, dime tú el por qué. —Mary pensó su respuesta. Aunque no requirió un examen demasiado extenso. Lo sentía en su corazón.

—Dolor, ambos sienten demasiado dolor. ¿Se destruirán? ¿No los deberíamos separar? —preguntó iluminando su cuerpo, dispuesta a volar hacia ellos pero Robin la refrenó tomando su mano y tranquilizando con el sonido de su voz.

—Existen otras formas de destruirse, además de las físicas. Y existen otras formas de dolor, más allá de la tristeza o decepción.

—No lo entiendo…—pronunció mirándolo con ojos trémulos, amenazantes de volver a inundarse de llanto, pero entonces, Damián la observó.

Robin desprendió su antifaz y fue él quien la miró. Ojos verdes, como los suyos pero de un tono tan cambiante que algunas veces era frío como el jade y otras profundo como las aguas del mar.

—Deseo, pasión, amor. Ellos sufren porque confundieron lo primero y lo segundo con lo tercero. Se lastiman y te hieren porque intentan descubrir quien engañó al otro primero. ¿Quién disfrazó el deseo y la pasión con el amor?

—¿Amor…?—preguntó aproximándose a él, porque creía entender lo que significaba el amor. Desde que podía recodar, sus padres decían que la amaban, que era un tesoro, algo maravilloso, único y extraordinario. No había vacilación cuando proferían aquello. No había tristeza, rencor o remordimiento. Lo mismo sentía en Damian, paz, serenidad. Aunque en el fondo seguían existiendo matices de furia, dolor y vergüenza.

—Si, también existen muchos, además del amor entre una madre y un padre. Por ejemplo, está el amor que te tienen por ser su hija o el que te pueda tener un amigo, hermano o maestro.

—Tú serás mi maestro. —profirió con total convicción.

—Comenzando esta noche, si quieres.—le extendió su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento cálido, explotando en su interior. Quería aceptar la invitación, alejarse de todo, dejar atrás el caos y por supuesto el dolor.

—¿Iremos a Gotham?

—O, a donde tu quieras.

—¿Y que pasará con mis padres? ¿Qué pasará si _nuestro amor_ , termina en eso? —el sentimiento cálido, comenzaba a quemar demasiado. Su cuerpo a iluminarse como cuando montaba en cólera y agredía a quien fuera que estuviera cerca con una fuerza descomunal. No quería herirlo y de hecho no pensaba en golpearlo o rechazarlo.

Era algo nuevo, una emoción desconocida que quizás estuviera disfrazada como aquello que alguna vez unió a su papá y su mamá.

Le asustó.

—Con tus padres, no pasará nada. Se _desean_ demasiado como para olvidarse o dejarse, respecto a _nosotros._ No terminará, porque no he venido a engañarte. Tampoco quiero confortarte, intento que entiendas como funcionan las cosas, como se relaciona la gente, como convergen las emociones. Ya que tú, estás hecha de emociones.

—¿Cómo lo sabes…?—la veracidad de sus palabras hería. Sabía que Robin no se andaba con medias tintas. No mentía, manipulaba y por eso su madre no lo tenía en alta estima. Su padre opinaba que estaba bien que fuera así, porque nadie debería renegar de su naturaleza.

—Porque en su momento, yo también fui un montón de emociones. Negativas, violentas y destructivas. Tu padre me enseñó a nivelarlas, me entrenó para que no me dañara y me acompañó cuando mis padres intentaron destruirse con tantas ganas que literalmente, me morí. —ella supo que no mentía. Sus emociones, transparentes, melancólicas, fuertes.

Su _muerte_ aún le dolía, pero a la vez enorgullecía. Tomó su mano sin pensar, el guante de Robin se cerró con gentileza alrededor de su mano y sus ojos la observaron de nuevo.

—Ahora, intento devolver el favor. Si me dejas, quisiera evitarte el dolor.

Lo dejó.

Se levantaron y partieron de techo en techo hasta alcanzar la construcción de su abuelo. La imperiosa mansión que algunas veces le intimidaba porque en el interior convergían demasiadas energías. Buenas, malas, emociones que dolían y apesadumbraban pero solía olvidarlas porque por encima de todo eso, estaba el cálido y reconfortante, amor.

.

.

.

Su abuelo se sorprendió al verla, el joven Terry Mcginnis también, sin embargo Ace, fue el primero en acercarse y darle la bienvenida. Se entretuvo un rato con él, luego Robin dijo que si no le molestaba a ninguno, ella podría quedarse esa noche.

—Y las que quiera. —respondió su abuelito. Terry se ofreció a revisar si estaba en condiciones alguna habitación de huéspedes.

—También podrías revisar si tenemos algo de comer en la cocina.

—Viejo, ya te dije que no soy tu camarero.

—Actúas como uno. —le recordó Damian, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Terry objetó. Él, solo era amable con ese viejo corajudo que apenas si podía sostenerse a sí mismo.

—Es más, tú deberías socorrerlo. —reclamó, golpeando al otro que escapó del ataque y optó por escoltarlo a la cocina.

—Yo, no vivo en Ciudad Gótica

—Pero sí te vistes para la ocasión, _R'as al Ghul._ —Robin, lo aniquiló con sus ojos furiosos pero no objetó. Ella no entendía del todo. Hace años que Damian abandonó el país y dejó de patrullar junto a su padre.

De ahí provenían las peleas, pues aunque pareciera que no. Los dos, _se controlaban._

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó su abuelo, luego de que Damian, volviera a ponerse el antifaz y cubrir su rostro con la capucha negra.

—La noche es joven.

—¡Esa es mi línea! —se quejó Terry desde la cocina.

—¡Solo haz lo que te dije! Y tú…—comentó mirándola a ella, que seguía en el piso acariciando las orejas de Ace. —…cuida de tu abuelo y _no te duermas temprano._

.

.

.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas cuando un olor delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales, su estomago gruñó de gozo, todo su cuerpo se iluminó. Ace también parecía animado ya que ladró eufórico y salió disparado.

Estaban en el salón de lectura, su abuelito los llevó ahí para que jugara sobre la alfombra mientras él se ponía al día con las novelas que tenía pero que por la edad, comenzaba a olvidar.

Le dijo que fueran a ver qué era lo que Terry había preparado. Accedió hambrienta, tomando la mano de su abuelo para que no se apoyara tanto en el bastón. Atravesaron las puertas de fina madera, los corredores oscuros aparecían iluminados, el gran comedor estaba lleno de personas que se alegraron de verla y la abrazaron. Sus tíos Timothy y Stephanie, Jason y Bárbara, también estaba Kate en compañía de Roy traían obsequios. Animales de peluche, libros y una preciosa capa color violeta que se parecía _a la de su maestro._

Damian apareció por detrás de Terry y en compañía de sus padres que se veían entre avergonzados y profundamente _adolorados_. Sintió sus emociones juntas, el amor y arrepentimiento. Voló hacia ellos, esquivando por los pelos al actual Batman para que no tirara el pastel de fresas que preparó para celebrarla.

—¡Como eres idiota!—reclamó Robin.

—¡No lo tiré! ¡Y tú eres el idiota! ¿De dónde salieron ellos?—preguntó Terry una vez dejó el pastel en el centro de la enorme mesa.

—¿Portales interdimensionales? —comentó Jason, aunque ciertamente algo así fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando R'as al Ghul, te llama al filo de la media noche y ordena que te presentes en la mansión del murciélago con tus mejores ropas y un obsequio para una menor de seis años. No le dices que no, porque sabes que el muy maldito ha mantenido a raya sus ejércitos pero que están en las sombras, hambrientos y muy dispuestos a convertir de un momento a otro el cielo en infierno.

Además, de que le debían como la mitad de su vida en celebraciones de cumpleaños. Quien se los festejaba era Alfred, el que nunca olvidaba las fechas importantes, era él. El abuelo que preparaba pasteles y llamaba por teléfono para convocarlos a una mansión a la que nunca llegaban porque no interesaba que ese engendro engreído y maleducado recibiera amor y evitara convirtiese en lo que su madre quería que fuera.

Pero les importaba Mary.

Y estaba feliz de que no lo hubieran olvidado.

.

.

.

 **—Violette Moore—**


End file.
